


Faded Memories (They're All We Have, They're All We Need)

by noblet



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblet/pseuds/noblet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all is said and done, Newt and Hermann sit in the lab together after the breach is closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded Memories (They're All We Have, They're All We Need)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title is a lyric taken from a great song called Afterglow by The Crookes. Go give it a listen!

"Um, Hermann, you're hugging me a bit too tight."

He looks up at Newton with a scowl on his face. "You almost died, you _idiot_." And Newt ignores the brief look of empathy that flashes on his partner's face, ignores the way his heart rises when Hermann finally pulls away.

The lab is an eerie type of quiet, and Newt twists anxiously in his seat as he watches with weary eyes what Hermann's going to do next.

"You-you could've killed yourself," he says in a voice so soft that Newt is barely able to hear. He looks at the floor and fidgets with his cane.

"Look, I'm sorry," Newt begins, but almost immediately Hermann's handing him a tissue and he instinctively dabs it under his nose. It comes back red. "Thanks," Newt mumbles.

"I heard your tape," Hermann informs him, and Newt flinches.

"Look, I didn't mean-"

Hermann waves his hand dismissively. "What's in the past doesn't matter. What matters now is the fact that you're alive. Here." Then a little bit quieter. "With me."

"I'm sorry, what?" Newt says.

Hermann sighs. "When I was a young boy, my father told me that those who are willing to sacrifice themselves for you are worth giving a chance."

"He said that?"

Hermann gives him a look. "Something like that."

They're not talking about The Drift. They're not ready, Newt assumes, and he's okay with that. Hermann's memories are already fading from him, and he guesses it's better this way.

"So what do you say?" Newt says. Somewhere down the hall, someone's shouting happily and the sound of running approaches and fades away.

Hermann takes Newt's free hand in his and squeezes tightly.

"I think... we should give us a chance."


End file.
